


Nitemear

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Killing, Potential death, War, injuries, potential angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: It’s not considered running away if you’re merely trying to find a more defensible position.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Nitemear

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my Tumblr account @stillebesat.
> 
> December Drabble Day 2

Roman gasped for breath, his arm pressed tightly against his side as he staggered through the rocky outcrops along the cliffside, searching for a small hollow he could use to defend himself in. 

His sword had been snapped in half within seconds of his troop engaging and consequently getting scattered by their enemy, the Nitemears, but that didn’t stop him from keeping a white-knuckled grip on the handle. A broken sword was worth more than having no sword at all at this point. 

Roman flinched, heart jumping into his throat as he heard the hard clang of hooves striking the rocks behind him. He broke into a run as a guttural howl, nearly like a hyena’s laugh, echoed in his ears.

_“Yous canst hiades frrrooom meas, hooman. Comes. Face yous demonise.”_

“I’m not hiding,” Roman muttered, desperately looking for a defensible position. It wasn’t hiding when he was trying to find a place where he could face the monster with a better chance of him surviving. “Come on, come on.” 

A clatter from above was his only warning before a huge paw, the size of his torso, swiped him from the side, claws digging into his stomach as he was thrown violently against the rocks. Roman collapsed in a heap, cheek pressed into the rough terrain as he gasped for nonexistent breath, his lungs struggling to inflate. 

_“Fooliss hoomans.”_ The Nitemare stalked forward, sparks rising from its metal shod hooves. “ _Canst runs. Weees rools all.”_

No, he couldn’t run _now._ As it was...it looked like he wouldn’t be returning home after all.

 _Another broken promise._  
He drew in a shaky breath. But there was no way he would just lay there and let the creature kill him at it’s leisure. He would _fight!_ He had to--Roman’s hand spasmed on the handle of his sword, struggling to lift it as he rolled onto his back, a cry of agony tearing from his lips as fire raced up and down his torso, his shining white uniform drenched with his life’s blood. “You.” He gasped out, broken sword wavering as he struggled to keep it aimed at the Nitemear. “Rule. Nothing.” 

It threw back its horse-shaped head in a howl of laughter. _“Hooman.”_ It barred its mouth, revealing row upon row of demon teeth. “ _Die.”_

The Nitemear surged forward, arm length claws descending in a blurring slash. 

Roman rolled under the swing, the creature’s claws dragging along his back before he managed to get underneath it. He thrust his jagged sword upwards, piercing the dark underbelly of the Nitemear, the broken blade going up to the hilt as it screamed. 

“No.” Roman gritted his teeth as he desperately twisted his blade, a deluge of burning hot blood cascading down on him as he pulled his sword out. “ _You_ die _.”_ He gasped out, his vision fading to black as the monster went limp, collapsing like an avalanche on top of him.


End file.
